Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossover film. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic talking vehicles, the final race of the Piston Cup season ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, frequent runner-up Chick Hicks, and brash rookie sensation Lightning McQueen (whom first meet); the tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning is desperate to win the race, not only to be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, but also because it would allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a bumper ointment company, and take The King's place on the prestigious and lucrative Dinoco team. Lightning struggles to work well with others due to his arrogance, which has resulted in him firing three crew chiefs and having his pit crew quit following the race. Eager to get to California as soon as possible, he pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. While Lightning and all our heroes are sleeping, Mack nods off and is startled awake, causing Lightning and all our heroes to fall out the back of the trailer and onto the road. Lightning and everyone wake up in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway in search of Mack, but instead ends up in the rundown desert town of Radiator Springs, where he inadvertently damages the pavement of the main road. The next day, Lightning and our heroes are ordered by the town judge, Doc Hudson, to leave town immediately, but the local lawyer, Sally, requests that Lightning should instead be assigned community service to repave the road, to which Doc reluctantly agrees. said that they have done nothing bad at all that they did the night before, so they are told in stay remained in the town and hang out until McQueen is finished with the road and they all must not help him at all. Still in a rush to leave town, Lightning repaves the road shoddily, and is ordered to repave it again. During this time, he begins to warm to the town, and befriends several of its residents. He and our heroes learn that Radiator Springs was once a popular stop along U.S. Route 66 until it was bypassed with the construction of the Interstate System and mostly forgotten, and that Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, a famous three-time Piston Cup champion whose career was cut short following a serious crash. Lightning bonds with Sally, who found happiness when she gave up a fast life in LA to live in Radiator Springs, and now dreams of putting the town back on the map. Even during everyone's time in the town, McQueen realizes that everyone in really are his very, very first, very, very real and very true, true friends that he ever have; he said those to them when he apologizes to them all for being selfish, arrogant and self-centered and for not caring about them more. Princess Twilight goes on to say kindly that the magic of friendship exists everywhere, not just in Equestria, and that McQueen can either seek it out or "forever be alone". McQueen explains that in the beginning of his life as a very famous race car, he doesn't know anything about friendship, so Princess Twilight decides to help him learn more about friendship and make Radiator Springs a better place, and the rest of the Mane Six and Thomas and the rest of the team agree and they all gather for a group hug. Lightning finishes repaving the road, reinvigorating the town's residents, and decides to spend an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends and our heroes, but his time there is cut short when Mack and the media descend on the town. Lightning reluctantly leaves to reach California in time for the race while Sally and our heroes chastise Doc upon discovering that he was responsible for tipping off the media to Lightning's whereabouts. At the race, Lightning races distractedly and soon falls into last place. He is then surprised to discover that Doc, having a change of heart, has taken over as his crew chief and several of his other friends from Radiator Springs and all our heroes are helping in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, Lightning quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps, but at the last minute, Chick, refusing to lose to The King again, sideswipes and sends The King into a dangerous crash. Recalling Doc's fate, Lightning stops just short of the finish line, allowing Chick to win, and drives back to push The King over the finish line. As a result, the angered crowd and media condemn Chick's victory while also praising Lightning's sportsmanship. Lightning is offered the Dinoco sponsorship, but declines and insists on staying with Rust-Eze out of loyalty for their past support. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning reunites with Sally and announces that he will be setting up his racing headquarters there, putting Radiator Springs back on the map. In a post-credits scene, Minny and Van, a couple who were trying to find the Interstate, are shown lost in a desert. Major Events * Lightning McQueen and Starlight Glimmer formed a special friendly brotherly and sisterly relationship with each other. * Lightning McQueen completes his very first and second friendship lessons. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The storyline continues in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 2''. * References from Thomas & Bertie's Great Race, Percy Proves a Point, James in a Mess, Calling All Engines!, are made in this film. * During the whole team's stay in Radiator Springs in this movie, Mater refers to as "Miss" before their actual names. * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna make their special appearances at the scene where and near at the end of the film, where . Songs * This film featured new versions of That’s What Friends Are For (The Vulture Song) (from The Jungle Book) and Best Friends Until the End of Time (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - All Bottled Up). * My Once Upon a Time – Doc Hudson Music score * (from ) (while ) * Always There Intro (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) () * Bedtime (from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) (while it is shown that everybody, every single one, in the team are ; and then while it is shown that ) * (from ) (while ) Scenes # Going to the Cars world/The Dinoco 400 # In Victory Lane where our heroes meet Lightning McQueen for the first time # Rust-eze # Traveling to California ("Life is a Highway") # McQueen and all our heroes get lost # Into the town of Radiator Springs/Where's McQueen? # Meeting Mater at the Impound # Traffic Court # Meeting Bessie/Gas shortage # Mater gives our heroes a tour of Radiator Springs ("Welcome to Radiator Springs") and explains his job as a tow-truck ("Tow Mater (The One You Want to Call)") # Bessie tars Lightning/Customers! # Giving word to Doc/Doc's challenge # Lightning starts over/A new road # Turn Right to Go Left # Back to Work/Sally offers McQueen and the heroes to stay at the Cozy Cone # Mater takes McQueen and our heroes Tractor Tipping # Backwards Driving/Goodnight # The next morning/Doc's Piston Cups # Breakfast at Flo's # Drive with Sally/Wheel Well/"Our Town" # Stampede/Doc Races/Doc's Past/The Truth # McQueen found our heroes and reveals about his past/Our heroes take McQueen to Equestria to privately talk about his future # What to do with Lightning McQueen?/A new beginning # They're Gone # Some New Customers # Cruisin' ("Sh-Boom") # McQueen is Found/Goodbye # California Race # Back on the Map/Epilogue/End Credits Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossovers